Blog użytkownika:MysteriousStory/Arendelle Academy - Rozdział 3 "Naprzód Arendelle"
''Nie sądziłem, że uda mi się tak szybko uporać z tym rozdziałem ale dzięki nocy spędzonej na pisaniu, udało mi się. lecz bez ociągania, zapraszam was do czytania i nie zapomnijcie o komentarzu, kochani XD'' Dzwonek oznaczający koniec lekcji, wybudził połowę uczniów ze snu i bez czekania każdy z nich w szybkim tempie opuścił sale wybiegając na zewnątrz Elsa powoli wstała i wzięła swoje rzeczy, dziękując jednocześnie nauczycielowi, za wykład. Ten tydzień który spędziła w tej szkole, był jednym z najlepszych dni w jej życiu. Poznała mnóstwo ciekawych ludzi i nauczyła się wielu interesujących rzeczy. Najbardziej cieszyła się ze znalezienia tak znakomitych przyjaciół jakimi byli Rosalynn i Tom, w każdym momencie mogła na nich liczyć, a oni na nią. Cieszyło ją także, że Anna w końcu odnalazła się w szkole, chociaż początek roku nie był najlepszy, bo już pierwszego dnia wycięła żart jednemu z nauczycieli ale teraz raczej już wszystko jest w porządku. Ruszyła w głąb korytarza prowadzącego do stołówki. Mijała powoli sale lekcyjne gdy z jednej z klas wyszła dyrektor Parks i widząc Else zwróciła się do niej - O świetnie, że cię widzę - zaczęła dyrektorka - Dzień dobry, czy jest coś w czym mogę pomóc? - Nie, chciałam tylko wiedzieć jak się czujesz u nas w szkole? - Świetnie, naprawdę bardzo tu przyjemnie - ciesze się, a wybierasz się na bal? - Raczej nie, nie lubię takich wydarzeń, wolę po prostu ciszę od hałasu - Elsa wzruszyła barkami - rozumiem ale radziłabym ci pójść, bo to nie będzie zwykła dyskoteka - no tak, zaćmienie księżyca ale mogę przecież obejrzeć je z pokoju - Nie miałam na myśli zaćmienia - powiedziała dyrektorka, powodując niezrozumienie na twarzy dziewczyny - co pani ma na myśli?...zresztą nie ważne i tak raczej nie przyjdę - Czyżby....- Dyrektor Parks zamyśliła się i ruszyła pospiesznie w przeciwnym kierunku Elsa stała chwile, układając sobie w głowie całą rozmowę - Dziwne - powiedziała do siebie i ruszyła w stronę stołówki szkolnej. Kiedy dotarła na miejsce wzięła swoją porcje od kucharki pracującej w kuchni. - Smacznego! - powiedziała tamta uśmiechając się szeroko, Elsa podziękowała i razem z posiłkiem usiadła do stołu przy którym już byli Rosalynn i Tom, wykłócając się o coś jak zwykle przy posiłku - Jak tam lekcje? - zapytała Rosalynn przerywając swoją dyskusje z Tomem i zwracając się w stronę Elsy - Świetnie - odpowiedziała patrząc się na swój talerz, na którym leżała dość spora porcja Spaghetti - Czy coś się stało? - zapytała widząc nieobecność przyjaciółki - dlaczego myślisz, że coś miało by się stać? - Tak naprawdę Elsa miała bardzo dużo strasznych myśli w głowię ale nie chciała denerwować nimi przyjaciółki. Zmusiła się więc do uśmiechu, wciąż czując na sobie podejrzliwe spojrzenie Rosalynn - nie ma czym się martwić - mhm....jeżeli tak to widzimy się na meczu, rozumiem - no nie wiem..... - nie przyjmuje odmowy, musisz gdzie wyjść, prawda Tomm? - Rosalynn spojrzała na chłopaka, który z niesamowitą szybkością pochłaniał swoją porcje spaghetti - Tom? - co?...a no tak, Elsa, ona ma racje musisz się rozerwać i dzisiaj jest najlepszy moment. Nasza drużyna gra z drużyną Weselton o mistrzostwo, więc każda para rąk jest potrzebna do kibicowania - Widzisz, to idziemy na mecz - powiedziała i wstała od stołu - chodź smakoszu, - okay, trzym się Elsa - nawzajem - zawołała za nimi Elsa i wróciła do dłubania widelcem w swoim posiłku - O tam jest! - doszło gdzieś z końca sali, a po chwili do Elsy dosiadły się Diana i Anna - co tam sis? - Anna, nie masz teraz zajęć? - zapytała Elsa, odwracając swoją uwagę od spaghetti i spoglądając spod nosa na Anne - Nieeee, a teraz mam sprawę.....- nie zdążyła dokończy, ponieważ na środek sali wyszła dyrektorka, z dwoma innymi nauczycielami niosącymi coś dużego w rękach, na kształt wieszaka ale z wielką miską na górze - Uwaga! słuchajcie - zawołała starając się zwrócić na siebie uwagę uczniów, gdy to się powiodło kontynuowała - ponieważ bal zbliża się wielkimi krokami to czas abyście zaczęli głosować na królową! - dokończyła wywołując oklaski u pozostałych studentów - pewnie ciekawi was co to jest - dyrektorka wskazała na wysoka i pozłacaną ....rzecz - to jest tara. tara do której będziecie mogli wrzucać swoje głosy, ale żeby zapobiec głosowaniu na siebie i oszukiwaniu, to stanie ona u mnie w gabinecie, przez co będę miała was na oku - powiedziała uśmiechając się do zgromadzonych - czy macie jakieś pytania? Wszyscy rozejrzeli się po sobie ale nikt się nie zgłosił. tylko najwyżej ktoś co jakiś czas zapytał się znajomego szptem ale nic więcej - pięknie, skoro tak to możecie już wrócić do swoich spraw - oznajmiła i razem z pozostałymi nauczycielami ruszył w stronę wyjścia - Co wy na to? jak myślicie czy mam jakieś szanse na królową - zapytała się Anna, zarzucając swoimi rudymi włosami - może...ale chciałaś mnie chyba o coś zapytać - a no tak, czy znasz chłopaka o imieniu Hans? - tak i wcale mnie to nie zadowala - jak to? - zdziwiła się anna - ten facet to totalny idiota, nigdy ktoś mnie tak nie wkurzał i szczerze powiem ci, że lepiej trzymaj się od niego z daleka. Nawet boje się myśleć co by było gdybyś nim chodziła, chyba bym go zabiła na miejscu - odpowiedziała swoim spokojnym tonem ale nawet on spowodował, że w annie coś drgnęło - ale wciąż nie powiedziałaś mi o co ci chodziło? - w sumie o nic....chodź Diana idziemy - dodała trochę podenerwowanym tonem i chwyciła przyjaciółkę za rękę Kiedy odeszły już w miarę daleko od Elsy, diana zatrzymała się - Przecież miałaś jej powiedzieć - zaczęła Diana - wiem, wiem ale słyszałaś co powiedziała, nie mogę jej tego powiedzieć bo dostanie zawału - anna uniosła ręce w górę na znak dezaprobaty ale po chwili szybko je upuściła, a na jej twarzy zagościł chytry uśmieszek- przecież jestem dorosła mogę robić co chce, ona nie może mnie ukarać za coś takiego - coś w tym jest - dodała Diana- oczywiście, że coś w tym jest, chodź idziemy do sandry, może coś fajnego przyszło jej do głowy jak przedwczoraj z tymi jabłkami - powiedziała anna, a Diana na samą myśl o tym zaczęła się śmiać - tak pamiętam, jak uciekaliśmy później przed woźnym - tak to było dobre, to dawaj idziemy! Po zjedzeniu Elsa wyszła ze szkoły i ruszyła w stronę stadionu. Wszyscy uczniowie w Arendelle academi, wręcz żyli dzisiejszym meczem, lecz tylko ona nie dawała się ponieść szaleństwu piłki. Kiedyś lubiła sport, nawet sama startowała w zawodach biegowych lecz po śmierci rodziców zaprzestała tego, mimo namówień trenera i przyjaciół. To sprawiło, że nie chciała wracać na stadion, mimo, że była jedną z najlepszych w swojej dyscyplinie. W końcu udało jej się dojść do stadionu, mecz już niedługo miał się zacząć, więc pośpiesznie zajęła miejsce koło Rosalynn, która uśmiechnęła się widząc swoją koleżankę i podarowała jej jeden z sali w barwach academi - Gdzie jest Tom? - zapytała się Elsa, przyjaciółki widząc nie obecność Toma - powiedział, że zapomniał wziąć czegoś ale zakładam się ze to tylko wymówka, żeby obejrzeć mecz z dołu.....cały Thomas. bębny dały sygnał rozpoczęcia meczu. Na środek boiska wyszła Dyrektor Parks z jakimś karłowatym starszym mężczyzną w barwach Weselton. Musiał to być prawdopodobnie dyrektor szkoły przeciwników. Za nimi wbiegli zawodnicy, w brawach publiczności. Wśród nich był Kristoff, z którym Elsa po tym jak spotkała go wtedy na schodach nie rozmawiała później. Brawa ucichły, a do głosu doszła dyrektorka - Uczniowie akademi Arendelle i Weselton, mam nadzieje, że dacie z siebie wszystko dopingując swoich kolegów ale żebyście wiedzieli nie życzę sobie żadnych awantur, na meczu ani po nim....dobrze, a teraz oddaje głos Dyrektorowi Szwędąkauntowi - Dyrektorka przekazała mikrofon stojącemu koło niej mężczyźnie - bardzo dziękuje za tą przepiękną przemowę, a teraz zapraszam na mecz! niech gra się rozpocznie - powiedział i razem z kobietą opuścił murawę zostawiając miejsce zawodnikom, którzy po chwili rozpoczęli starcie. Mecz był bardzo zacięty, widać było, że każdą z drużyn zadowoli tylko zwycięstwo. Nikt nie odpuszczał, a kibice z każdą akcją coraz głośniej dopingowali swoich ulubieńców. Przy wyniku 12:21 dla niedźwiedzi z Weselton, mecz przerwał gwizdek sędziego oznaczający przerwę. Gracze zaczęli schodzić z boiska odpocząc w sztni, a kibice odetchnąć na zewnątrz,. Lecz coś było nie tak, Na stadion wbiegła jakąś dziewczyna w długich czarnych włosach, ubrana w czarny płaszcz, a razem z nią chłopak niosący coś...a może bardziej kogoś w rękach - Pomocy! - krzyknęła tamta, co zatrzymało wychodzące osoby od opuszczania stadionu. Po chwili na stadion wbiegła dyrektor Parks i czym prędzej popędziła do dwójki uczniów.uczniów. Elsa obserwowała całe zdarzenie z pozycji siedzącej. Coś było znajomego w chłopaku którego trzymał tamten ale nie wiedziała co takiego. Dyrektorka złapała się za usta i zaczęła rozglądać się dookoła, a następnie wzięła mikrofon. - Mecz zostaje odwołany, proszę wszystkich o udanie się do swoich pokoi - powiedziała, a jej głos się zatrząsł. Wszyscy uczniowie zaczęli krzyczeć coś w geście protestów ale tamta już nie słuchała tylko czym prędzej razem z dwójką uczniów opuściła boisko Elsa potrzebowała chwili aby przetrawić te zdarzenia, czuła, że stało się coś naprawdę złego i powinna to sprawdzić. Więc czym prędzej przepchnęła się przez tłum zawiedzionych kibiców i popędziła na sam dół stadionu. Kiedy dotarła na miejsce, rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu dyrektorki, której nigdzie nie było w pobliżu. Elsa westchnęła i chciała już iść, gdy zobaczyła ją.....dziewczynę która była na stadionie. Czym prędzej nie ociągając się podbiegła do niej - prze..przepraszam - zawołała podchodząc bliżej nieznajomej - słucham? - Dziewczyna stanęła naprzeciw Elsy. jej oczy były czerwone tak jakby niedawno płakała - Co się tam stało...no wiesz na stadionie - zaczęła Elsa - Szłam właśnie na stadion razem z moim chłopakiem Danem, kiedy zobaczyłam coś w krzakach. Wyglądało mi to podejrzanie więc postanowiłam podejść bliżej i wtedy zobaczyłam jego....- jej głos się załamał - kogo? - tego chłopak leżał tam bez ruchu, więc poprosiłam dana aby wziął go i razem pobiegliśmy na stadion - Dziewczyna zakryła twarz dłońmi, widać było, że jest to dla niej ciężkie ale Elsa musiała znać prawdę, musiała mieć pewność, że jej obwy są fałszywe - jak on wyglądał? - dopytywała się Elsa Dziewczyna pociągnęła nosem - wysoki, chudy...nosił okulary, miał także jasne włosy. Elsa załapała się z usta, ten opis pasował do.....niego Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania